


not as fine as you'd thought you'd be

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, be it Muniesa or Bartra, can refer to either of the two Marc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: Marc is leaving (Marc left) but Sergi will be fine (he's fine).





	

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the prompt, "I'll kick his ass if you want me to".

Theoretically, Sergi knows it’s not Marc’s fault. That’s the world they live in, that’s what happens – they train somewhere and the next day they pack their things and find themselves in foreign countries, with strangers they can’t communicate with.

 

This is football. This is necessary – god knows, no matter how much Sergi loves Barça, no matter how much he wants to say he belongs there, he’d leave too, if he couldn’t be of use.

 

That’s a thing they both knew, and so when Marc leaves and Sergi has to watch him pack his things, when he finds himself alone in their flat and half of the furniture is gone, he tells himself not to be angry. He tells himself not to be sad. It doesn’t work but he tells himself anyway.

 

–

 

Marc seems to be getting used to his new environment. They keep in contact, share pictures and videos. Marc is laughing, Marc is happy, Marc has friends.

 

And then one day, Marc has a girlfriend.

 

It’s alright. It was bound to happen. Sergi doesn’t mind, not really.

 

–

 

It happens after a game. Sergi hasn’t been brilliant, but it’s hard pretending he’s as good as the rest of them when they look like born genius and he feels like he’s nothing more than work and determination put together.

 

He’s changing clothes, turned towards the red door of his locker and wiping sweat off his forehead when Gerard approaches him.

 

“You ok?” he asks.

 

Sergi isn’t sure whether it’s a serious question or the beginning of a joke, so he smiles and says, “Sure.”

 

Gerard sits on the bench next to his locker and says nothing, watches him change for several minutes.

 

“Did Marc introduce you to her?” he asks out of the blue.

 

And _ah_ , it kinda stings. There’s no need to specify who is _her_ and which Marc he’s talking about – they both know.

 

He wonders why Gerard would ask this – they don’t belong to the same circles but he likes Gerard. They’re almost friends. And even if they’d never talked about it, he’s pretty sure Gerard knew, about him and Marc. He’s pretty sure anyone who’d cared to look twice knew.

 

“Not yet,” he says, finds his throat dryer than he’d have wanted.

 

Gerard hums. He stands up and steps closer to him, and Sergi finds once again than Gerard is taller than needs be. His teammate towers over him, imposing and inescapable, and he’s surprised to find his baby blue eyes confident and determined.

 

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me too,” Gerard says.

 

Sergi has to pause. Gerard looks dead serious. He’s seen him on the pitch, he knows how he gets when he’s angry, when they’re injured.

 

He doesn’t have an answer at the ready, can’t do much more than stop and stare.

 

A smile spreads on Gerard’s lips – something small and soft, unlike his usual grins. He lifts a hand and reaches for Sergi’s ear, gently rubs his earlobe between his fingertips.

 

“If you need me,” he says. He brushes a hand over Sergi’s bangs and leaves his sentence unfinished, but Sergi can make it out by himself.

 

_if you need me I’m there_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm purposefully being vague about Marc but to be honest I had Marc Muniesa in mind when I wrote this.


End file.
